


An Evaluation

by EspomSalt



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Bible, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspomSalt/pseuds/EspomSalt
Summary: "Within the covers of the Bible are the answers for all the problems men face."Ideas that me and a nun chatted about, though I would share it with you guys :)
Kudos: 4





	An Evaluation

Hell, contrary to popular belief, was very hot. But not in the way you think… Satan was a sadomasochist and eons of pent up hormones and sexual urges thanks to God led him to create the sexist place in the fucking universe. When Kyler traveled down to meet his nude fiance (Satan, who was the sexist B in the universe) he greeted him with the nice ol’ fist up the ass.

“UwU babe” Satan said as he basked in the never ending sexual bliss Kyler granted him. Kyler fisted Satan all the way up to his neck and because Satan was a masochist he didn’t mind. Hus furry fist penetrated through Satan’s agape moaning mouth through his throat, causing the vibration of his moan to ripple pleasurable along the furry appendage. 

All of Satan’s subjects were also moaning Kyler’s name for they could always feel what Satan was feeling. John, who was a top and tired of all this fucking feel the way Satan was bullshit screamed at the top of his lungs, “Dude why do you have to fucking do this, Kyler come here you little shit I know you’re a switch.”

Kyler, also a sadomasochist, was turned on by Johns authority stopped fishing Satan and knelt down in front of John. “Show me your boobies, Kyler.”

“But I don’t have any!”

“Then let's make some.”

John grasped Kylers furry chest with one hand, and the other was sent up his ass. Because Kyler was a holy furry he was not only immortal but invincible and also very stretchy. John fisted his fist all the way up to Kylers chest with ease and punched a boob in. It was a triple F cup. John got tired right after because meanwhile Satan had orgasmed 2839758439 times. So his fist exited Kylers body as he fainted, leaving him with only one boob in the middle of his chest (because John wasn't very talented).

Because Satan is a freaky bitv=ch and finds somnophilia hawt, he went up to JOhns pathetic unconscious body and stuck his 15 inch schlong into his earhole.

“Maybe we should introduce this new kind of wet willy to the earthlings”

“Lol yeah” Kyler replied.

TIME SKIP------

After the trio introduced the new wet willy to earth the news of such a sensual activity reached the heavens. The angels disapproved, but God on the other hand had a 4 millimeters long boner. The reason he had always disapproved of sexual activities was because his pp was small. Jesus saw his pp and made fun of him, Jesus had a right to do this because his dick was mega big. 

“Maybe if I insert my seed it will grow you a new and improved boner. I have daddy issues now.”

God had a big incest kink so he was okay with this. 

And that kids, is how snow is made.


End file.
